Mi Madre
by Eliih Him
Summary: Madre no siempre es la que te da la vida, sino la que te cuida, la que te cría y la que te enseña. Tengo la suerte de tener dos madres conmigo; una es la mujer que me trajo al mundo y la que me sigue criando y educando, la otra es mi abuela, la única que siempre ha estado cuando más necesité de alguien.


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Esta vez estaré solita u.u**

**Porque Mika tiene que estudiar para rendir no sé qué materia e Ichirô esta con su novia de baboso u.u**

**Bueno esto me dio ganas de escribir ._.**

**Va dedicado a mi Abuela Elva =3**

**Esto le escribí para ella cuando cumplí 15**

**Universo alterno;**

**Espero que les guste;**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

**/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\**

― ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel? ― pregunto una chica de cabellos dorados, estaba sentada sobre la cama de su abuela, esperando noticias de ella; traía puesto un calza negra con una musculosa gris y converses blancas ― ¿Por qué sufre tanto un persona que fue tan buena con los demás?

**POV Miyako**

Me siento impotente, mi abuela, la persona que más amo en este mundo está enferma y los estúpidos médicos no saben que es lo que tiene. Mis tíos la llevaron a un hospital en la capital, al primero que fueron le dijeron que tenía no sé qué enfermedad. Le hicieron miles de estudios y no salían nada… ¡NADA!

Decían que el problema era el hígado y luego los riñones, al final no sabemos nada.

Los médicos a los que la llevaron al parecer no querían trabajar, ya que un día le dijeron que con un estudio que se tenía que hacer era posible que ella perdiera la vida, o sea ¡la daban por muerta! Eso fue lo que me lleno de coraje.

Pero gracias a la familia que tenemos, nos dijeron que fuéramos con una doctora… ella sí que nos ayudó bastante, se notaba que si amaba su trabajo… no como los otros.

Eso fue la vez pasada, ahora nos dijeron que la llevemos para otro lugar que queda a unas 13 horas de viaje en colectivo; en este momento ella está ahí.

La extraño mucho, ella es como… no ella es mi madre; aún recuerdo la despedida.

_-flash back-_

_Estábamos yendo hacia la terminal, para dejar a mi tío y a mi abuela en esta para que tomen el colectivo que los llevara a su destino._

_En su rostro se notaba la tristeza y la preocupación, eso me dolió pero trataba de notarme feliz como siempre, no quería que ella notara mi tristeza, tenía que ser fuerte por ella._

―_Todo estará bien _―_ le dije._

―_Eso espero _―_ me contesto sonriendo._

_Esperamos como media hora, hasta que por fin vimos al colectivo y en ese momento sacamos la silla de rueda para ponerla a ella._

_Al momento en que la sentaron mis tíos, subí al colectivo y me despedí de ella, no quise llorar porque sabía que eso la entristecería mucho más._

―_Chau abuela, espero que les vaya bien, te extrañare mucho _―_ me despedí._

―_Chau mi hija y gracias _― _me contesto sonriendo._

_Luego me baje y nos fuimos con los demás para el otro lado, ellos nos vieron y nos saludaron y nosotros contestamos el saludo._

_-fin del flash back-_

Desde ese día ya hacen tres días; ahora que no está me pongo a recordar todos los momentos vividos.

Recuerdo las veces que me decían que yo quedaba con ella cuando mi mamá se iba a estudiar a la noche y mi papá trabajaba, je digamos que prácticamente e vio nacer, ella fue la que escogió mi nombre que según ella la saco de un telenovela.

Fui su primera nieta; ella me celebro todos mis cumpleaños, desde que cumplí mi primer año hasta los dieciséis y ahora ya voy por los diecisiete. Cuando cumplí los catorce, ella ya había empezado a comprar y averiguar las cosas para mi fiesta: mi misa, mis suvenir, la torta, las invitaciones y todo eso; con tal de tener todo listo para cuando cumpliera los quince. El día de mi fiesta les dije que las décimo quinta vela seria sorpresa, cuando termine el discurso y levante mi vista la vi llorando, y yo… bueno llore. Al final ella termino recibiendo la mayor parte de las velas: como mi madre, madrina, abuela y la sorpresa.

Cuando termine la primaria, me vine con ella para seguir la secundaria aquí y de paso hacerle compañía.

De eso ya pasaron cinco años… cinco años en que la ame mucho más… cuando volvió le di la noticia que pase a quinto año. Un día que llegue de la escuela, como de costumbre la pase a saludar, y me dejo sorprendida lo que me dijo:

"―_Ya que estás en tu último año, mi regalo será tu egreso, cuando me recupere iremos a ver muchos vestidos _― _dijo sonriendo._"

¿Cómo puede ser que estando ella enferma y sin saber qué es lo que tiene todavía se preocupe por algo tan insignificante como esa fiesta?

Ella quiere que tenga mi egreso como los demás, pero mi padre no quiere… y creo que le haré caso a él… ella está muy enferma como para pensar en fiestas… si algo llega a pasar ninguno tendría ganas de fiestas, ni mucho menos yo.

Ahora llegar a mi casa y que no esté saludándome, es muy triste, me siento vacía. Extraño las veces en que me despertaba y lo primero que veía fuera su cara, extraño verla no andar de aquí para allá, extraño no verla estar cociendo o tejiendo en su pieza, donde tiene la máquina de coser, ahora lo que más extraño es su compañía.

Mis amigas me dicen que ya no sonrió tanto como años anteriores y es cierto, porque el único motivo que tenía para sonreír todos los días, no está bien. Pero claro eso no lo saben ellas, solo unas pocas amigas saben por lo que estoy pasando y les agradezco de corazón por sus ánimos, no sé qué haría sin ellas.

No entiendo porque la vida es tan injusta con ella, que lo único malo que hizo fue preocuparse por los demás, cuidarnos y darnos siempre de todo.

En estos momentos solo quisiera decirle que:

"_**La amo más que a mi vida… la extraño como no tiene ni idea… que tenga fuerza para poder salir adelante con su enfermedad, que todos la queremos ver bien y que recupere su brillo… ¡TE AMO MAMI!**__**"**_

**/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\/*\\\**

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Por poco y no escribí toda nuestra historia juntas, porque todo lo que está ahí es verdad:**

**Ella escogió mi nombre, soy su primer nieta, celebro todos mis cumpleaños, lo mi egreso y sobre que mi papá no quiere y mi abuela sí, pero mi mamá no sabe qué hacer, porque si paga luego no le devolverán el dinero y todo eso u.u**

**Por primera vez concuerdo con mi padre u.u no quiero egreso.**

**Je no escribí todas las cosas que hicimos juntas, las veces en que ella me cuido cuando estaba enferma, cumplía mis caprichos, me ayudaba con mis problemas, es mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, la única verdadera amiga que tengo es ella… tengo amigas que son mis confidentes y que me dan muchos ánimos, pero ellas viven lejos u.u**

**Bueno ya nos los aburro mas**

**Me despido n.n**

**Les mando besos =3**

**y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**Nos vemos**

**Eliih Him**


End file.
